The Rich and the Poor
by BK3193
Summary: The gang is all famous and looking to get away from their Hollywood lives. Brooke leads them to vacation in LA. When she sees the most beautiful woman while there, she has to know her. She might be surprised at what she finds out though. She ends up doing the reluctant blonde a favor, changing both of their lives. AU total Breyton! Please REVIEW! Let me know if I should continue!
1. Preview

It had been an incredibly busy year for Hollywood. The famous city seemed to buzz with life of the newest and greatest stars. From spring until fall, all the celebrities' lives seemed to be on the front cover of this magazine or that television show. A few names were constantly popping up everywhere. Everyone loved them and watching them succeed. It only made it even more perfect, and them more likable, that the biggest names this season all happened to be long time friends.

Brooke Davis, famous fashion designer and owner/founder of Clothes Over Bros, was big for not only launching many new lines, but for making a big self change. She had come out as a lesbian during the summer and started a new LGBTQ inspired line, plus doing charity events for the group. Surprisingly, this had been received extremely well by the public and her company not only kept old customers, but saw many new ones.

Lucas Scott had published yet another book, which was an instant hit. He had also officially married his editor, Lindsay Strauss, who he had been in a relationship with since meeting her in New York years ago. He had just gotten done doing a huge book tour for his latest release and had recently returned with his new wife from a dream honeymoon.

Nathan Scott, half brother to Lucas Scott, was a famous pro basketball player. He was currently playing for the Bulls and had been MVP three years in a row now. His season was now over and practice didn't start until next spring. Nathan was married to high school sweetheart Haley James. Haley was a famous singer but mostly only did recordings and single shows. She hadn't been on tour since having her and Nathan's 5 year old son, Jamie.

Mouth McFadden was a nationally recognized face of sports television and was known as one of the greatest hosts of his time. He was currently together with Millicent, Brooke Davis' personal assistant. Rachel Gatina was one of COB's biggest models, being known as one of Brooke's personal favorites. Skills Antwon Taylor was a famous basketball coach and was currently looking for a new team. He had been sticking mainly to doing private lessons with pro players the last few years. Like Rachel, it was publicly known that he was single and liked to mingle.

It had been a busy year for the famous crew, and they had all decided it was time for a winter long get together. Thanks to a little planning on Millicent's part, the group was now boarding on a flight to a secluded mansion turned hotel for celebrities to get away from all the hustle and bustle of their lives. With the ten of them, it was bound to be a good time. They just didn't know how much their life would change this holiday season...


	2. A Glimpse of Gold

The gang had already settled down in all of their rooms after arriving at the five star hotel early that morning. They had all decided to meet back in the spacious lobby at noon to grab lunch at one of the hotel's inside restaurants and then go check out the area. They had just all arrived and were discussing which restaurant to eat at.

Brooke POV

"No, we should definitely go to that surf and turf place."

I gave Haley a skeptical look. "Steak is for dinner Hales. This is lunch."

Rachel jumped in to agree with me. "Yea, so that's why we should totally go to that sandwich shop." Lindsay and Millicent nodded at her option.

Nathan objected and put in his two cents. "But I'm way too hungry for a sub. I'm a man ladies, gotta eat more than that." All of us girls shook our heads as Luke shyly agreed.

Mouth spoke up, "well they had that burger joint I think..."

"Eww, that's way too much grease for an after flight meal. We'll all be sick."

I groaned and decided to put an end to this once and for all, I was hungry god damn it! "Okay, I think I saw a buffet spot earlier, how about we just go there and we can all just get what we want?"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement until Lindsay asked, "so, where in this huge place did you happen to see this buffet anyway?"

I thought for a second, before turning around to point behind me. "Hmmm, I think it was that..." I stopped mid sentence and felt my breath catch in my throat. My heart skipped a beat as I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was standing just to the right of the direction I was facing, just close enough for me to be able to make out her features. I felt my arm drop, along with my jaw as I looked this woman, no, this GODESS over.

She was tall, but looked to be about my height, and lean. She had just the right curves though, considering her slight frame. Her low toned blonde hair was rolling over her shoulders in big, loose curls, framing her face perfectly. Her face was tan and clear. Her large doe eyes looked like an amazing shade of emerald from here. She had a cute button nose and ridiculously lick able lips that seemed to be shimmering with what I assumed was lip gloss. I licked my own lips and couldn't help but wonder what flavor it was.

Her shoulders were lean and ran down to tan skinny arms. The well worn looking black jean vest she had on showed them off perfectly. It also dipped enough to see the black tang top the girl had on under it. Her chest looked a little small, but perky and Brooke guessed they'd be just big enough for her to grab them in her hands and...mmmm. Continuing on my visual journey over the woman, I noted how her slim stomach turned seamlessly into the sexy curve of the blonde's hips. Her legs seemed to go on for days in those faded out jeans. The rips in the knees gave a glimpse at the tan legs that they hid. Black cowgirl boots seemed to finish her look, and they fit her rocker look perfectly considering how they looked a little scuffed.

I gulped as I watched the gorgeous woman talk on her phone, she seemed aggravated, and I immediately felt the urge to embrace her and kiss the crease on her forehead away. I was jerked from my thoughts as Haley grabbed my arm. Looking back at her with wide eyes, I tried to cover for my blanking out. "Oh, um, uh, sorry. What'd ya say?"

Haley gave me a weird look. "Actually, you were telling us where the buffet place was and then you just stopped. You were zoned out for a minute. What were you looking at anyway? We tried calling you're name but nothing."

I blushed and turned back to look at the beautiful blonde. Quickly turning back to my friends, I asked them. "Do you see that blonde right there?"

They all looked around, some even pointed once they found her. I blushed and smacked at their fingers, glad that she somehow didn't notice all of us now staring at her. "Yea, well do any of you recognize her? I don't have any clue who she is? Is she a new celeb or something?"

Nobody could place her, but skills was quick to question why I was asking in the first place. "Naw dawg. I don't think any of us know skinny girl over there. But why do you wanna know? You never care about keeping up with celeb life."

Lindsay must have recognized the look on my face because she squealed some and grabbed my arm. "Oh my god! You think she's hot don't you!? That's why you wanna know!"

I looked down, slightly embarrassed, which I was even surprised by. I hadn't been embarrassed or shy about liking anyone in a very long time. I was usually super confidant, but this girl...there was just something about her. The girls all got around me and squealed. The boys smirked and shook their heads at us.

"Well, she's hot. That's for sure. You got good taste Brooke." Nate said, which Haley and I both smacked him for.

Lucas, always trying to be the nice guy said I should go over and talk to her. Everyone else was quick to join him, telling me different things to do.

"You should just ask her a question. Like hey how you doing?"

"No. You should definitely use a cheesy pick up line, get her laughing."

No, she'll either be laughing at her or thinking she's a total loser. What you need to do is 'accidentally' bump into her and then start talking."

"You should act like your lost and ask her where something is!"

"Oh and don't forget to compliment her!"

I shook my head at my friends, getting flustered from all of their excitement. I held up my hands, "woah, woah, there guys. Just calm down. I'm just gonna go say hi. She might not even be into girls..."

"A girl that hot is definitely into girls." Mouth stated like it should have been obvious.

Haley popped in, "and with that rocker look, oh yea. And even if she's not, I'm sure with a little bit of that Brooke Davis charm."

Everyone else jumped in to help reassure me, and I nodded to myself, smoothing out my outfit and collected all of my usual confidence that I could. "Okay, I'm gonna go say hi." I turned to look at the blonde again and smiled huge, taking my first step towards her. Right as I started to head in her direction though, she shoved her phone in her pocket and started to move away from me, heading in the opposite direction. All of my confidence flew out the window and I froze in my spot, just watching her walk away. I sighed miserably as I lost sight of her in the crowd. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Millicent. The rest of the gang stood right behind her.

"Well, at least she's staying here right? I mean, I'm sure you'll be able to find her again." Lucas tried to soothe me. I gave them all a weak smile. Haley came up and wrapped one arm over my shoulder, pulling me into a side hug.

"Don't worry. We will make sure you meet you're girl, even if we have to hunt her down. But in the mean time, how about tp we head to that buffet. She might be there, ya never know. And even if she's not, we can't hunt on an empty stomach!"

I laughed a little at her and rolled my eyes, heading with my friends in the direction of the buffet, hoping to myself that I'd see the blonde again, very soon.


	3. A Splash in the Face

It had been a few days since the gang had arrived. They had all settled in at the resort, ready to spend the winter in luxury. It was a nice day, and the gang all decided to head down to the indoor pool. As soon as they had got there, Jamie had raced off towards the kid's section while the adults settled down by the poolside. The boys had all jumped in the pool to rough house while the girls settled down in some lounge chairs to watch. About a half an hour passes with everyone just enjoying themselves.

Brooke POV

I sighed in content. Ahh. Could it get any better than this? It's so nice to finally relax. I hummed again to myself as I stayed in a dozed off state of consciousness. I barely paid any attention to Luke as I saw him get out of the pool and head our way. He grabbed a towel from the bag next to Lindsay and gave her a small kiss before turning to me. "Hey Brooke, you might wanna get up." I leaned up on my elbows, giving him an 'are you serious' look. He's crazy if he thinks I'm giving up from my comfy spot.

"And why the hell would I wanna do that?"

He smirked before answering, "cause your little cutie is right over there." He jabs his thumb behind him as he finishes. I immediately snap up and look around for her, seeing her sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. Once again, I find my jaw dropping at the sight of this mystery woman. It should be illegal to be this sexy. Her bikini was modest but still showed off enough to be sexy. I eyed the silver loop that held the white bikini top together, before moving them over that beautiful tan skin, and down over those stunning legs. I bit my lip and imagined running my hands up under the white skirt like bottoms of her bathing suite. The spilt on the side gave me just enough of a view of her thigh to let my imagination run wild. I was just glancing over the silver hoop that sat on her hip, holding her bottoms together, when is got distracted by all of the girls trying to talk to me.

Reluctantly turning my head to face my friends, I saw all of the girls looked excited and Luke just looked amused.

Haley spoke first, with a huge grin on her face. "You HAVE to go talk to her! And c'mon, she's sitting by herself, she's probably here alone!"

"Yea come on Brooke. Go say hi." Lindsay said with a kind smile.

I glanced nervously back towards the blonde. "Um, I don't know guys. She might have come here to be alone...and uh, I don't wanna seem like a creeper..."

Rachel was quick to jump my ass and call me out for that one though. "Oh, would you stop being such a coward. Just go talk to her. She's not that damned scary. And if you don't say something to her than your going to regret it for the rest of your life. And some of us actually want to enjoy this vacation, so please, for the love of god, just go fucking say hi already!"

I shrank back into my lounge chair, before sighing and watching the blonde. I gulped before pulling all of my confidence together and standing from my spot, subtly fixing my sexy black bikini. I glanced back at my friends, receiving reassuring smiles and some thumbs up. I looked back to my target, and starting walking around the pool's edge to reach her. I did my best sexy walk and stared only at her as I got closer. She still had yet to notice me and sat with her arms supporting her weight behind her and her head just barely tilted back. I could tell that her eyes were closed and she was probably just enjoying swinging her feet in the water.

She was beautiful up close and I stopped about a foot away from her, standing adjacent to where she sat. I debated fora second before I made a move to actually sit tight next to her, but before I knew it someone shoved into my back and made my fly forward, straight into the sexy woman. I'm pretty sure I felt my knee hit her back before I saw both of us falling and felt the rush of water envelop my body. A couple seconds passes with so e flailing before my head broke the surface. I was gasping for air and blinking to get the water out of my eyes. I turned just in time to see the blonde pull herself out of the water just about a foot away from me. I grabbed for the pool' sedge and immediately pulled myself to it, using it to keep me afloat while I caught my breath.

Now though, my gasping wasn't from the water in my lungs, but once again from this gorgeous girl. I couldn't help but openly stare as she pulled herself out of the pool. Her shoulder blades were decorated with matching black angel wing tattoos and she had another one, a quote written in pretty cursive, just on the small of her back. I was enamored by watching the muscles move under her smooth skin and probably looked like a gaping fish. I was stunned when she was on all fours and turned to look at me. God damned she was beautiful, and sitting like that, with her hair dripping wet...mmmm...oh wait, shit, she looks pissed.

She looks like she's waiting for me to say something but when I'm still sitting in my stunned silence she apparently gives up and scoffs. Before I know it, she's up and futilely trying to wipe the water from her skin, but quickly switching to wringing out those golden curls. She looks back at me for a moment, and all stupid me can do is stare at her and blush, then she rolls her eyes and mumbles something like, "my one fucking day off," before she's stalking away, with my eyes still glued to her.

A few moments after she's gone I really let it all sink in and groan to myself, letting my head drop to the side of the pool before dragging myself back over to the side that my friends are at. I pull myself over the edge and drag my feet all the way over to the lounge chair I had been sitting in earlier. I plop down in it and cover my eyes with my arm, groaning pitifully. My friends looked sympathetically at me. The boys had gotten out of the pool sometime and were sitting over by out chairs now too. They all tried to talk to me to make me feel better.

Haley grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently, "oh sweetie. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"She hates me Haley. You didn't see the look on her face. She hates me, I just know it!" I whined out.

"Well, what'd you say to her when she looked at you?" Nathan asked.

I groaned again and answered, "nothing. I didn't say anything. All I could fucking do was stare at her. God, she probably thinks I'm a total asshole now."

"On the upside, you have all winter to change her mind." Millicent tried to comfort me.

"Yea, and we all know you can make someone stop hating you, I mean hell, look at us." Rachel smirked.

I glanced at them, trying to cheer up. They did me a favor and dropped it after that. I still couldn't get that girl off my mind though, and I really hoped I'd see her again and get to apologize and maybe even explain before she decides she really hates me. As we moved on with out day, I could help but just want it to be over. I wanted to just mope at the unfairness and embarrassment of it all alone in my room with a bucket of ice cream. And of course sit with my thoughts of that beautiful blonde angel. 'Every saint has a past. Every sinner has a future.' Hmmm...what an interesting tattoo...

P.S- Please review! I would love to know what y'all think and I've been a little stuck on this one, so feel free to give suggestions! I'm still pretty new to this!

Special thanks to NALEY23alwaysforever, you've helped me stay motivated to follow through with this plot! Hope you like it!


	4. Midnight Snacks

Thanks to those who have said how much they like this story! I'm excited about writing it! Keep reviewing and don't forget to check out my other Breyton stories!

P.S.- Yes, there will be some in Peyton's POV, starting next chapter actually :) Enjoy!

Brooke POV

I groaned as I dragged my feet over my hotel room's floor, flopping down on the comfy bed face first. Rolling over, I glared up at the ceiling, still burning from the embarrassment of 'the incident' as I decided to call it. Even though my friends had tried to help cheer me up throughout the rest of the day, I just couldn't get it off my mind. Deciding that if I was gonna be mopey, I'd at least do it right, I picked up the room service phone to order tons of sweets and junk food for my soon to be solo mope fest. I figured I'd take a quick shower and get into some comfy pajamas.

The door bell was just going off as I cam back into the room, decked out in my comfiest cotton pink pj's, all decorated in cute little Eiffel towers, the top, being a tank top, was light and airy. I was just towel drying my hair some more as I walked to the door to let the service person in. I swung the door open for them to bring the cart in, but froze when I saw who exactly was at my door. My eyes were open wide, my mouth dropped open, and my hands froze with the towel in my hair.

From the looks of it though, the blonde was just as surprised as I was. The shock only showed on her face for a moment, before she recovered, clearing her throat some, obviously not expecting to be seeing the woman who ran her down earlier. I blushed and stumbled to speak. "Uh, um, I'm, I'm...oh well you can just come in, or, uh, I mean, bring the stuff in. Just sit on the bed, no, uh I meant, set IT on the bed. The uh-the stuff..." I finished lamely, feeling like a complete idiot. God Brooke, you finally have a chance to talk to her, and you go and make a complete ass of yourself.

She just raises an eyebrow at me and moves through the door I'm holding open for her. I watch her as she walks over to drop the snacks on the bed. Damn, she even looks sexy in a housekeeper's uniform, just look at those damn legs. Shaking myself out of it, I try to talk to her again, "so uh, you work here?" Damn, why did that sound so condescending!

She turns to look at me, offended by my tone and immediately becoming defensive. "Well not all of us can be superstars." She glares at me a little and turns to go back to setting up my snacks, her back tense now. I groan to myself again and mentally smack myself for that. I nervously step up next to her, trying to seem as non threatening as possible, before I bring up the next subject, hoping it will go better than my previous attempt.

"So, uh, listen, I'm really sorry about the pool thing earlier. I was right behind you when somebody knocked into me, and, well, it just kinda knocked me off balance enough cause I'm a total klutz and should seriously be wrapped in like, a bubble or something. And well, I just, I slipped, and the next thing I know, I'm practically falling into you and then we were both in the water and-" I watched her face as she listens to me ramble, which first looks annoyed before she looked like she was trying to decide whether or not she actually believed me and finally looking pretty amused until she finally cut off my rambling.

"Dude, seriously, it's okay. I mean it's not like I drowned or anything." She had a half smirk on her face and was still fiddling with the bags of food on my bed. I smiled at her, glad to finally be getting a positive response from her.

"Yea, but you looked pretty pissed this morning...,"I trailed off in an unsure voice.

She glanced back at me, letting out a small sigh. "Yea, it was my first day off in awhile and I was just a little cranky. They just switched me from days to nights and last night and this morning was my day off, or my so called 'adjustment period.' She put her fingers up in quotes and spoke the last bit sarcastically. I giggled some at her. "So, sorry if I was a raging bitch this morning," she spoke sincerely and gave me an apologetic look, finishing up with my food and straightening up her cart.

"It's okay. I know switching schedules suck, especially when you're sleeping has to get readjusted." She just nods and starts to turn to leave.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your snacks, and sorry again for the attitude this morning."

Biting my lip, I decide to take a chance and stop her before she can get out the door. "Hey, actually I'm the one who should be sorry. After all I did knock you in the pool, so here, let me make it up to you." Before I can say anything else though, she interrupts and puts her hands up to stop me from whatever she thinks I'm going to do.

"Oh, no that's fine really. I don't need your money. The last thing I need is you throwing your money at me in pity. I get enough people trying to shove 50's and 100's at me when I deal with all the creepy guys that stay here."

I stand shocked, mostly at the fact that she is so forward and is basically telling me off a little bit, but also by the fact that she is refusing big easy money, most housekeepers would jump at the chance. I can't help but also notice my agitation at the idea of creepy guys hitting on her but I push that to the back of my mind. I shake my head at her, laughing some, "I wasn't going to offer you money." She just looks at me with a skeptical look on her face. " I was actually going to ask if you'd be interest in having lunch with me sometime. I'd offer to make it my treat but I'm not sure if that'll get me snapped at again or not," I say with a little bit of a laugh.

This time she at least looks a little surprised and I think I see a hint of a blush before she clears her throat some again, moving some golden curls out of her face before settling her eyes on mine again. She takes a little bit of a breath before answering, and I'm already thinking of how I'm going to woo her on out lunch date. "No." That startles me out of my thoughts. I probably have a really stupid, surprised look on my face. "What!?" I squeak out.

She leans against her cart, looking a little cocky as she repeats herself. "I said, no."

"But, but why?" I say, completely flabbergasted by this girl.

"Hmmm, can't mingle with the guests," she says in a slightly playful voice.

"Oh and you've never broken the rules before?" I ask a little more coyly now.

She gives me a knowing smirk and moves to push her cart away and down the hall, but before she even gets a foot away, she turns back to me. "I work nights, 7 days a week, only on this floor. I answer all the calls." She smirks again and then is off, on her way to give someone else their midnight snacks. And I smile huge and can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Well it might not be an out right date, but I know I'll be seeing her every night until I convince her into one. I smirk to myself, heading back into my room to enjoy my self therapy marathon, feeling better than I had in a long time. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night.


	5. Attack Plans

Thanks again for all of the support guys! I love reading your reviews, they help inspire my new chapters! Sorry this one took so long! Hope you enjoy!

Brooke POV

The gang was all sat down in the living room part of my hotel room, which honestly was more like an apartment. They had all come over when I hadn't shown up at our arranged meeting spot and had immediately decided to just stay in and hang out for awhile to see why I, miss perfectionist, hadn't been up and waiting for them, considering how I am usually the first one to arrive anywhere. The girls had immediately known something was up when they had walked in to find my leftover mess from my pig out last night and me passed out on the couch. They had the boys pick up my mess while they woke me up. Shortly after waking, we had all settled down in the living room, assumingly so they could question me.

"So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Haley asked from her spot on one of the couches, in between Nathan and Jamie.

Skills jumped in from where he stood by the entry way, "yea dawg, cause we know somethin's up. You ain't been cleaning out a tub of Ben and Jerry's last night for just no reason."

I blushed and cleared my throat, trying to compose myself, or at least as much as I could sitting in my pajamas with my hair not even brushed. "Guys it's nothing. Really. I was just in a mood last night."

"And would this mood have anything to do with what happened with blondie yesterday?" Lucas asked in a knowing tone, giving me that squinty eyed look from behind Lindsay, who sat on his lap in the recliner.

I felt myself turn redder at the mention of that, which brought on the thoughts of last night, which I unconsciously smiled at.

"Wanna clue us in on why you're grinning about that now? Yesterday you looked like somebody kicked your puppy anytime we even mentioned it." Rachel pointed out from her spot on the arm of the couch.

"Well," I started, " we MAY have had another run in last night..." I trailed off.

"Oh my god! You have to tell us what happened! How'd it go!?" Lindsay said excitedly.

I glanced around at all of their interested faces before answering. "Well, I called room service last night to order my snacks and she was the one who brought them up-"

"Wait, she works here!?" Nathan cut me off, sounding surprised. Everyone else seemed to feel the same and all I could do was nod.

"Yea, I know right. I was just as surprised about it as you are."

"It's no wonder none of us recognized her then." Millie pointed out, standing with Mouth next to my seat.

"Yea. But, wow. I didn't think someone like her would ever be a housekeeper. I mean she's, well she's..." Mouth trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"She's too damn pretty to work in anything remotely like a housekeepers job" Rachel stated boldly, saying what was on all of our minds.

I just nodded again. "Yea, so that was a shock to me last night, and her. And then I opened my mouth and offended her, after I of course tripped over my own words and sounded like a blubbering idiot."

Haley tried to soothe me, "ohh honey-"

I cut her off before she had a chance continue. "BUT, then I apologized for what happened at the pool and we talked for a minute. I even got her to kinda smile at me!" I found myself grinning just talking about it. "And then she thought I was gonna give her money and she kinda told me off, but I asked her out and she said no." I saw Haley about to speak again and beat her to it. "BUT, she told me that she works on this floor every night and that she answers all the calls! I mean come on, if that's not a flirty hint I don't know what is!" I finish excitedly.

"Damn dawg, you was busy last night. Making blondie go from hatin to flirtin in 24 hours. Nice." Skills said nodding his head.

"Yea Brooke, that's great news. Now you can keep trying to get your girl. I mean, she's bound to cave eventually." Nathan assured me.

"Yea, I mean I am Brooke Davis after all" I say proudly.

"Brooke Penelope Davis." Jamie pipes up in his cute little voice. We all laugh together and then Haley gasps and jumps up, grabbing my hands.

"We should totally have a sleep over tonight! That gives you the perfect excuse to keep calling her down and we can help you make the moves on her!"

All the other girls are quick to agree and before I know it we are planing a girls' night/sneak attack on my little cutie. Oh yea, tonight should definitely be interesting, I couldn't help but think to myself.

Peyton POV

I leaned over the counter of the still closed bar where my best friend was setting up for lunch hours. I had stole a quick nap and shower after my shift before heading down to the bar and grill in the hotel. It was still closed but a couple of knocks on the side door and my friend came to let me in. We rarely got to hang out and usually would just meet up between shifts, even if it meant hanging out during prep, like we were now. While I was a housekeeper for one of the hotel's floors, meaning I was responsible for everything the guests on my level wanted, my friend was the bar keeper of this in-hotel restaurant. He was actually the head barkeeper, so he did all the prep and worked most evenings and nights, working until the early morning hours, much like myself.

Basically laying belly over the counter, I blindly reached for a glass before finding one and picking it up and holding it out towards my friend with a cheesy smile.

"Ya know, if I had known you were gonna be more work I would have just left you at the door," he smirked at me but took my glass, filling it with water and a few ice cubes before handing it back to me.

I smirked to him after taking a gulp. "Aww, but you would have been bored without me Alistair. Admit it."

"Nah, but I would probably get done with this quicker." He says playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him. "No thanks baby girl, I prefer to get that from the men." I laughed at that, shaking my head at him. "Speaking of midnight fun, how was the first shift on midnights? Enjoying the dark side Sawyer?"

I took another sip before grimacing at him. "Well, I coulda killed the guy in 210. The creep. Kept peeking at me through the door crack every time I walked by. Plus the lady in 203 kept calling down because she's sure the place is haunted. Some people apparently don't realize that refrigerators actually do make a sound when they run. Crazy old bat."

Al chuckled at me, "so no sexy ladies staying on your floor?"

Thinking back to the curious encounter I had with the brunette woman, I smirked a bit. "Well, there is this one. Room 207. She's...interesting."

Al gave me a curious look, immediately interested in anyone who can actually catch my attention. "Ohhh, so who is she?"

"How the hell should I know?"

All I get is an incredulous look from my friend. "Are you serious? We work in a hotel for famous people, you know, the ones that have their names, faces, and lives publicly shown, like, EVERYWHERE! How can you not know who she is!?"

"Oh please, you know I don't pay attention to all that shit. I deal with all that enough while I work." I wave him off.

He just rolls his eyes at me. "Well, maybe you should look her up and find out. Maybe it'd help you know what she-"

"And who said I wanted anything to do with her?" I ask, cutting him off before he can start in on that speech.

"Well I've never heard you actually call someone interesting." He points out.

"Well it's not everyday someone falls on me and pushes me in a pool, then insults me, apologizes for said pool incident and then asks me on a date." I say with a bit of attitude.

"Woah woah woah! She asked you out!? And what'd you say?"

"Um, no..." I trail off, knowing I'm about to get an earful.

"What!? Peyton!? Are you serious!? She asked you out and you said no!? Why? See, this is what I mean, you need to give people a chance! This woman could be the best thing for you-"

"AL! Shush!" I tell him in a short, loud voice. "The last thing I need is to get involved with any of these celebrities and their drama. Besides, she was probably doing as some sick joke anyway. Like someone like her would actually want to take a housekeeper out." I grumble out into my glass of water, finding the ice clinking on the bottom suddenly very interesting.

I hear rather than see Alistair sigh, "sweetie, you can't really think that. I know you come from-"

"Al, don't. Just...don't. Okay?"

I hear him sigh again before he apparently lets the subject drop, which I am thankful for. Not comfortable with the awkward silence that now surrounds us, I clear my throat and try to get us back to comfortable conversation. "So, , what's the special tonight?"


	6. Peyton

Brooke nervously paced the room, waiting for the clock to strike 9. The girls had all decided to come over later to allow all 'activities' to be done on the blonde's shift. After all, it would be a waste to go through all of this and get the wrong person. So Brooke waited, ready to jump on the phone when the hotel had shift change. First, she was to call room service and order some basic junk food and goodies for all of her friends. Later, when the girls were all here, she would finally have a chance to get to know the blonde a little.

Brooke POV

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:07 when I got off the phone. I had just put in the snack order at room service. So that means my mysterious little hottie should be here in the next 20 or 30 minutes, and the girls should be here in an hour. I glided through the room, making sure everything was nice and neat. I kept myself busy just picking up and straightening up until the buzzer finally went off. Rushing to the door, a little too excitedly, I stopped to collect myself before I opened it. After straightening my outfit and taking a calming breath, I opened the door.

Smiling once I saw the smirking blonde, I greeted, "hi. Funny seeing you again huh?"

She snickered in response, "mhm. You'd think I'd work here or something..."

My smile broadened at that.

"So ya know, I'm starting to think you've got a problem or something. You must be a junkaholic to be getting this much food...again." She says in a joking way.

I laughed at her comment. "No, no. I'm actually having some friends over tonight. We all came here to vacation together and the girls and I figured we'd get a night to ourselves."

She nodded at that. "Boyfriends taking up all your time?" She raises her eyebrow at me, almost challenging me to answer.

"Just theirs. Most of us are in relationships. Me and two of my other friends are the only single ones of the group."

"Oh yea? I bet that's awkward" she says as she finally brings the cart in the room. This time she sets everything up on the breakfast bar, setting out the spread like a pro.

I follow her and come to stand on the opposite side of the bar, facing her. "Not really. We've all been best friends since like forever. Plus us single people are planning on going to a club while we're here. Ya know, pick up some ladies. It's been too long since I've had a pretty lady lying next to me." I'm whispering by the end of it and giving her a very pointed stare. I'm not sure if she catches it or not.

She glances up at me for just a split second before going back to setting up the cheese platter in her hands. "Sounds like fun. And yea, I know what you mean..." She trails off.

I squint at her some, trying to figure out how to crack her. "Do you know anywhere we could go?

"What? You mean any gay bars?"

"Yes. Well, kinda. One of us is actually a guy, the other girl is bi-"

"And let me guess, you're the lesbian?" She cuts me off to ask with a smirk.

I nod, suddenly afraid of how she's going to react.

She lets out a small chuckle and looks up to give me a small smile. "Well at least y'all got the whole set right?"

I smile and let out a small giggle in a rush of a breath. I give her a tiny nod and clear my throat. "So do you know any places my friends and I could go then?"

"I might know a few" she trails off ambiguously.

"Any in specific that you'd suggest?" I give her a flirty look when she looks at me.

She gives her own flirtatious look back and I have to stop myself from kissing her. She leans forward sexily and whispers to me, " well, I'd say Roxie's, that's where I always go, but that's for lesbians only." She leans back and gives me a another smirk. "I guess the second best option would be Open Door though. People of all kinds go there."

I'm very glad she has gone back to setting up the food because I can't seem to get this stupid grin off my face. I fight myself to not do a happy dance right here and now. I can't believe she's a lesbian! I actually have a shot at this! Play it cool Brooke! Play it cool!

I lean back and go to say something but there's a knock on my door before I have a chance to get it out. Furrowing my eyebrow, I go to answer it, leaving the sexy blonde to finish with the food. Irritated with the interruption, I swing the door open to see all of the girls in their bikinis and wrapped in towels.

Haley is the first to step up and speak. "I'm sorry we're early Brooke, but we were just at the pool and figured we'd just take showers here before we all hung out. That way we wouldn't be late."

I huff out a breath of air. "Yea, it's fine. Go ahead and come in. Help yourselves to the shower. But um," I lean forward and the girls all lean in to hear me whisper, "she's already here. She's setting up the food." I almost regret letting them in when I see all of their eyes light up and they practically run me over to come see blondie. I groan to myself and pray that they won't make me look stupid in front of her.

I walk in cautiously after them and see that they have all already split up. Millicent, being the good girl she is, has actually went to take a shower. I knew she was my favorite for a reason. Lindsay is fiddling with her bag on the couch, presumingly pretending to be looking for something. Apparently it's just a coincidence that she has a perfect view of the kitchen from there. Rachel and Haley are taking the direct method and head straight for my little crush. Unfortunately Rachel and her irrational mouth gets there first.

"Hey Blondie, got any beer stashed up in here anywhere?" She says loudly as she slips by the blonde housekeeper to head to the fridge and answer her own question. I see the poor woman jump, obviously not expecting to be addressed, as she had dropped her head to focus solely on the food. Haley notices too and decides to help the poor girl.

"Oh hush up Rachel." She says sternly towards her friend who is still raiding the fridge. Turning to the blonde she continues in the sweet smile and apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry about her. She can be a bit...abrasive."

I watched intently and curiously as the now silent blonde barely lifts her gaze to meet Haley's. She gives a small nod and continues to set up the food. I can tell from my spot a few feet behind her that she is super tense and I can't help but wonder why. We were just flirting and having fun. She was totally comfortable and fine. Feeling bad now, I come up to stand beside her, thinking maybe it's the fact that she's in a room of total strangers that's making her uncomfortable. At least she's talked to me once or twice...

Haley looks a little downtrodden at the blonde's reaction and shoots me a questioning look before trying again. "This sure is a lot of food. Brooke always did go way overboard with these things. Is there any way I can help? I'm used to taking care of my family, so I promise I won't burn something just from touching it." She laughs at her own joke a little.

Still not lifting her head, she responds quietly in a very formal tone, "thank you miss, but that will not be necessary. I'd hate to ruin your evening, so please feel free to carry on with your activities. There is no need for your acknowledgement, or worth it. I will have your food prepared in just a few moments and will leave you to enjoy your night."

I turned to the housekeeper with wide eyes and a surprising flash of hurt in my chest. I've never heard someone dismiss themselves like that. How can you talk about yourself and make it seem like you're nothing? The fact that she still refused to meet anyone's eyes wasn't helping either. I just want to wrap her in my arms and tell her how important she is. I catch Haley's face, and she looks just as shocked and sad as I am that someone would say that about themselves.

We stand there in a moment of awkward silence, when the housekeeper apparently finishes her work and quickly fixes up her cart. She only stops for a second, nodding to us and wishing us a goodnight before she's letting herself out the door.

We all just stand in our spots, unsure where to go with that. Rachel is the first to speak up, having given up on finding any alcohol. "Well, she's cute. Little stiff."

"She hasn't been. Hell, we were flirting like two seconds before you guys knocked." I tell them in wonderment.

"Maybe she's super shy?" Lindsay tries to throw in.

"Hmmmm, no. It would have been nice to see her facial expressions...but she didn't sound timid. She sounded..."

"Formal", Millie answers, coming into the room dressed in her pjs.

"Huh? You saw that? I ask her, surprised since I didn't see her come back in the room.

"Just the last little bit here. But she sounded formal. Business like. Just like she should have."

"What? How could you think that?!" Rachel almost shouts, astonished at Millicent's words.

"Think about it. One one one is different than a whole group. I'm sure with just Brooke around, she knows she can be comfortable, especially with what happened at the pool. And I'm sure Brooke has made it clear that she doesn't expect the girl to act like her maid. Most of the people that come here probably do. Most celebrities she deals with probably treat her like dirt and expect her to act like that. She might have just expected it from us. Or the hotel might actually have the housemaids act like that. They wouldn't want their visitors being bugged, especially considering how spoiled some stars are. After all, they'd probably rather have their workers act too professional and be standoffish a

Than have them in the customers faces, trying to get autographs and drinks with them, especially if there is a group of them. I get it. It makes sense. I've had a job like that before as an assistant."

"Well that's a bunch of bullshit. People shouldn't be required to allow themselves to be treated like dirt for their jobs." Lindsay says, disgusted with even the idea of it.

Before we can get any further in the conversation, the is another buzzer going off. Confused as to who it may be, I go and open it. Another worker is here, in the same uniform that my little cutie always wears on the job, and she hands me a couple cases of beer. She apparently notices my confusion and explains to me,"we are aware that one of the guests was attempting to locate some liquor. Peyton, your usual housemaid has had an emergency and had to take the rest of the night off. I will be your temporary replacement. She asked me to bring this to your room."

And just like that, she's gone before I can say another word. I turn around to look at the girls, whose confused looks match mine. My mind switches focus in a second though and I find myself smiling.

"What are you smiling about? We just found out your girl apparently took evasive action and took off on us. And now this whole plan is a bust!" Rachel exclaims, obviously aggravated.

I look up at her and answer proudly. "Peyton. Her name is Peyton."


	7. Drunk and Disorderly

Don't forget to review!

A few days had passed since her minor freak out in that woman's apartment. Peyton knew she had a good reason to have the uneasy feelings she felt when surrounded by that group, but it didn't mean that she thought it wasn't ridiculous. As far as she was concerned, she figured she should be over it by now, be used to being surrounded by people. She should be stronger than this. Taking days off to avoid a girl...a complete stranger. How ridiculous was that?

Peyton POV

Throwing back my shot of whiskey and cringing as the liquid fire burned my throat. Slamming the glass down, I crinkled my nose and turned back to the crowd. My frown deepened as I watched the women in the club go through the motions. Sex on the dance floor. Make outs on the couches. And then us loners drinking our weight in alcohol. Yes, us. I had become one of them. Lonely loser lesbian. Blugh. Frowning at that thought, I turned back to the bar, calling for another shot.

This went on for another good hour or so and before I knew it I was pretty smashed. Glancing around the room harder, I couldn't make out any individual figure. The other people in the room seemed to blur and tangle in a puddle of colors. Swirling colors. Dizzying, swirling colors. Nauseating, dizzying, swirling colors. Suddenly feeling the alcohol hit the wrong way, I jumped up from my perched spot on a leather barstool and made a beeline for the bathroom. Some butch chick stopped me before I could enter though. Apparently the fact that I was completely ignoring her and trying to get around her didn't send enough of a message.

She grabbed my arm that wasn't holding my mouth closed and jerked me to her, not helping my stomach at all. I leaned over, consequently moving closer to her, to try and stop the inevitable. "Hey sexy, how bout you and me get outta here? I'd love to see those long legs wrapped around my neck."

I can only groan back and stumble as I try to pull away. Seriously bitch, I'm about to blow chunks, not the best time for horrible pick up lines. Apparently all I manage pd to do was piss her off, and considering how drunk I am, I had no way of stopping what she did next. I did trip this time as she jerked me forward and slammed me into her. Her arms were wrapped around my waist before I could even settle back on my own two feet. Okay, that REALLY did not help my stomach! Now I'm trying to wiggle free from this creep and her squeezing me is only making that horrible taste in my mouth rise up at an alarming rate.

"HEY!" Someone yells from right beside us. I'm feeling a little too queasy to even turn and look and instead just clamp my hand back over my mouth, starting to feel myself gag. The butch turns to glare at whoever it was though as the stranger comes to stand right next to us. "Let her go, now, bitch!" I hear the mystery person again.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Her girlfriend. Now, as I said before. Let. Her. Go."

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Hit me? Go ahead?"

"No, but she might just-" and I can't hear anymore as I give the chick one last good shove and stumble back just a step as she finally frees me. I immediately lean back over though and let it all out. Everything gets distant and fuzzy for a second before I come back to reality. Whoever the stranger is has one arm wrapped around my hips, the other is pulling my hair back. "Shhh, it's okay. Get it all out." I hear softly in my ear. I don't know why, but it helps and I feel myself relax for a second, leaning my head into the other woman's neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU THREW UP ON MY FUCKING SHOES!" The shouting startles me, and the stranger uses her grip on my hips to keep me steady before answering.

"Well, you shouldn't have stopped a drunk girl from heading to the bathroom. What the hell did you think she was going in there to do? Better yet, you should have just let her go to begin with."

"Oh fuck this!" I hear before the sounds of squishy stomps move away from us. I groan again, feeling the horrible light headed ness and cold sweat that always follows when I get sick from drinking too much. The stranger has long since let go of my hair and now rubs my back, moving to stand both of us up right. My stomach protests though and I end up curling into her and leaning on her, my face against her neck. She doesn't seem to mind and just holds me closer. My eyes close and I just get lost in the feeling of being held. It really has been too long.

A soft tissue wiping gently over my mouth surprises me and I jerk back just a tiny bit to look down, the errant thought that it's a chloroform soaked rag flitting through my mind. Instead the woman whispers to me again, "hey, it's okay. I just need to wipe off your mouth. You got a little something on your chin from getting sick." Trying to process all of this, I tilt my head to finally get a good look at the woman who helped me. She doesn't flinch as I obviously look over every inch of her face that I can see, instead she only continues to wipe off my face. My brow furrows as I recognize this girl. But where from?

My thoughts are interrupted by her soft voice again, "c'mon. Let's get you out of here. I don't know where you live so you'll just stay in my room. That shouldn't be too much of a problem though, considering you work there."

Suddenly my brain decides to start working as she is helping me into a cab. After she climbs in and tells the driver where to go, I look at her and ask, "207?"

"What?" She looks at me confused.

"You're 207." I say, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'm staying in room 207, but I do have a name you know."

"Oh yea? What is it?"

"Wait, you seriously don't know who I am?"

"Ummm...no?" I ask, suddenly not feeling to certain about anything in my inebriated state.

"Brooke Davis? Fashion designer? You know, Clothes Over Bros?" She has that pretty little eyebrow up like she can't believe I don't know. She looks surprised, but not offended, which I'm oddly happy about.

"Nope. No idea." I shake my head, my curls bouncing around my face.

The pretty brunette, now deemed as Brooke, laughs and slips an arm around the back of my waist. I don't find myself minding it one bit and instead let myself fall into the nagging exhaustion. I lean into her and we ride like this in silence the rest of the way. I'm dozing off when we get to the hotel and I'm barely anymore sober than I was back at the bar. Her half walking, half carrying me to her room is a blur, as is the trip to her room, where she helps me sit on the plush bed. I moan in appreciation at actually being on one of these babies. I clean em all the time, but never get to sleep on anything even remotely this comfortable. She smiles at me. "You're welcome to sleep in here. I'll just be in the guest room-"

I cut her off though. "Stay." I don't know why I said it, but now it's out there and I'm waiting in fear and tension as she looks me over. I'm not sure why I want her here, or why I'm comfortable with it, but I just know I don't want her to leave. She finally lets out a breath and answers me.

"Okay." She moves over to the other side of the bed, pulling the comforter back and preparing to climb in. She stops and looks my way as I stand a little clumsily from the bed. Catching her eye, I blush and look away before stripping myself down to just my shirt and black lace underwear. I settle down in the bed, facing her. She raises and eyebrow before smirking and doing the same. I can't help myself from staring at the red satin thing she's wearing. "See something you like?" She chuckles.

I blush again and clear my throat. Once she settles down, I think for a splint second before saying fuck it and move to cuddle into her side. I'm overjoyed when she accepts and wraps her arms around me. There are no questions and no uncomfortable feelings. We just lay here and enjoy it. I'm just barely hovering on the edge of consciousness when I whisper out, "thank you."

I feel a soft kiss on the crown of my head and barely hear, "goodnight Peyton." I smile and then let the welcome feeling of sleep come over me.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

To Guest (Amie): First, thank you so much and I am glad that you like this story. I am excited about writing it and the image I have for it in the long run.

To explain the Alistair character, I honestly stopped watching the show a few seasons back. When I had read a bunch of stories with him in it (not realizing they were all from Fauxdilocks) I actually thought that he was a character that was later introduced into the show. I only recently actually joined Fanfiction and started realizing who wrote those stories. (After I had already wrote this,you made me realize that so thank you) as a result, I have thought about going back and changing the name of the character but haven't gotten around to it yet.)

In the meantime I would like to say I don't own any of the OTH characters and that credit for the Alistair character goes to xfauxdilocksx. Who you should totally read btw, her stories are awesome!

So I hope that clears it up, and until I get around to changing it, which will happen before he is featured in another chapter, the character is based off the xfauxdilocksx character.

To NALEY23alwaysandforever: Thanks again for always reviewing, I always look forward to hearing what you think and watch for your review to pop up. I'm glad you like protective Brooke, I love writing her. I just have a thing for dominant Brooke/submissive Peyton. One of these days I'm going to write one with Brooke being the weaker one.

To On The Hill: Yes, Peyton is much better with just Brooke. I figured it's been long enough, and that the poor girl should have a chance to get somewhere with the blonde. I'm really looking forward to moving them forward with this next chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing what you have to say about it. I always enjoy your opinions on my story and they help me with the upcoming chapters. So thanks again for always speaking up!

Brooke POV

I just flipped the last pancake when I heard a groan from the bed. I placed the pancake on the small stack sitting on the plate on the counter and walked over to the waking blonde. As I got to her side of the bed, she rolled onto her back and groaned, throwing one arm over her eyes. I smiled down to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her legs. Feeling the bed move, she moved her arm up a bit and lifted her head from the pillows. I watched her squint her eyes at me before blinking a few more times. Her face screwed up in a mixture of confusion and pain before she dropped her head back against the pillows, her arm covering her eyes once more. She groaned pitifully before finally addressing me.

"Where the hell am I?" She grumbled out.

"With 207." I smirk at my own response. She reveals her face again to shoot me a confused glance. "What, you don't even recognize where you work?" She finally leaned up onto her elbows to look around the room. A look of surprise crossed her features.

"Oh."

"You know, most people have more to say than just 'oh' when they've spent the night in bed with Brooke Davis." I tease her lightly.

She ignores my joke and asks, "how did I get here?"

I tone down my smirk to a kind smile. "I brought you here. You were pretty out of it last night at that bar. I didn't wanna leave you there, especially with that butch bitch still lingering around."

"Oh, well um, thanks." She looks down shyly and I find it absolutely adorable.

"Do you have a headache? I can get you some orange juice, it'll help-"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I should really get out of your hair. You've already done way too much and-"

"Nonsense. I didn't do anything I didn't want to. And you aren't going anywhere, I just made breakfast. C'mon, I know you must be feeling at least a little crappy after how sick you were last night. Just stay. I want you to."

She looked up at me, looking unsure and nervous. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, begging. "Please?" She finally sighed and smiled a little.

"Okay, food does sound pretty good right now."

I got a huge smile on my face, dimples on full show and bounced off the bed. "Awesome. You stay right here, I'll go grab our food. We can veg out and watch some mind numbing TV."

"What? You don't have to-"

"Now you stop it. Right there. I told you, I wanted to. Now be a good girl and let me cure that hangover of yours." I told her with a pointed finger and stern face. She cracked a smile at me dramatically puffed out a 'fine.' I giggled at her and rolled my eyes before retrieving our pancakes and glasses. When I returned to her she was sitting up in bed and readily took the food I handed to her. "I hope you like pancakes. I figured I'd just go plain in case your stomach was still upset. And the OJ should help any headache." I told her as I sat down with my own plate, getting comfy on the bed.

As I picked up the remote and turned to ask her what she preferred to watch it caught me off guard to see her stuffing her face. Like seriously, she looked like a ravenous starving dog going at a prime piece of filet mignon. I stared, a little baffled at the girl scarfing down her breakfast. She apparently picked up on my gaze and turned to me, speaking with both cheeks full and puffed out from pancake, "whuht?"

All I could do was stare at her for a minute before I started bursting out in laughter. She looked mildly offended and swallowed before speaking again. "What? What's so funny?"

"You" I managed to say between giggles.

"Me?!" She says indignantly.

I finally calm down and look at her. She looks a little more on the offended side now and I immediately want to make her feel better. I bump her shoulder with my own. "Yea, you're kinda cute...especially when you look like a chipmunk with those little cheeks all puffed out.

Her face colors red slightly as I giggle a little more. I glance at her again and she sticks her tongue out at me. We both finally calm down and go back to eating, her going at a more normal pace now. She breaks the silence a moment later, "well, you can't really blame me. This is really good."

"Well thank you. I try."

"And I'd say you succeed."

"So it's blondie approved?" I tease.

She sticks her tongue out again at me. "Well anything actually cooked is bound to taste amazing when all you eat is stuff out of a box."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "What? You're a housemaid that can't cook?"

She gives me a defiant look at that comment. "I'll have you know I can cook very well actually. My mama taught me how to cook everything and anything from scratch. I just don't have the time. And quite frankly, I'm surprised that a fashion model like yourself does."

I smile at her, generally enjoying talking with her. Inside, I'm jumping for joy at every little bot of information she is giving me about herself. "And what is it that keeps you so busy? I odd believe food comes first, skinny. You'll die without it. And I always find the time to treat myself to whatever food I want, making it myself just makes it that much better. Plus I am on. Vacation. Right now, so you know, I have all the time in the world. And it's fashion designer by the way. I see you do remember something from last night then, miss 'I don't know who the hell you are.' "

She hides her smirk behind another bite of pancake. "Maybe..."

I smile back and we sit and enjoy each others company in the relaxed atmosphere. After we ate, we just lounged in the bed, talking about absolutely nothing. Eventually we did turn our attention to the television. She had started to make fun of me when I had turned on Cartoon Network. Unfortunately, her cell phone broke through out tranquil bubble, and I tried not to let my disappointment show. I sat quietly on the bed, hiding the fact that I was ease dropping on her conversation.

"Yea, yea I know."

The man on the other end of the line was yelling loud enough for me to hear him clearly from my spot next to her. "And don't screw it up Sawyer! Remember I need you to be extra good! It's our busy season, we need these people bringing their friends in! Pull your skirt up a little higher and up bottom that blouse for 201, and don't stay in 209 for any amount of time. They already have to deal with annoying fans all the time, they do t need to deal with people like you too! And I swear, if I get one complaint, your ass will be out that door faster than a lightning bolt! Got it?"

By now she was looking down at the bed, her free hand playing with the bed comforters. She looked like a child getting scolded by their hateful parent. And god did I know how bad that felt.

"Yes sir I know."

"And I expect you to be there ASAP. And NO OVERTIME PAY! Don't even bother asking about it!" I heard the phone click and assumed that he hung up on her. She dropped the phone on the bed, both hands scrunching up into the comforter now. She kept her head down and she seemed tense all over again. I frowned at this and moved one hand under her chin to pull her to look up at me. The look I got was one of confusion, sadness, and stress, nothing like the playful girl I had seen seconds prior.

Looking into her eyes and using my thumb to sweep comforting strokes across her cheek, I said, "he shouldn't treat you like that. No one should have to work like that. It isn't fair and it isn't right."

She looked up into my eyes for a moment. Then she jerked out of my grip and completely away from me, grabbing for her jeans and struggling to get them on. "No, but it isn't exactly a choice either. Listen, I'm really sorry about last night and this morning and leaving like this. Leaving you the mess-"

"Hey don't be sorry," I interrupted her rattling, "I'm glad this morning happened. Maybe, uh maybe, it could happen again? But without the drinking, huh?" I ask shyly.

She stops wrestling with her jeans and looks at me, surprise clear on her face. She clears her throat and finishes with her pants. She speaks out softly and unsurely, "I, uh, I'd like that." She smiles at me, her face a little red from embarrassment.

I shoot her another huge smile and watch as she starts to walk out the door. She turns around and stares at me for a moment again before rushing to say, "and Brooke? Um, thank you. For everything. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"You too Peyt." This time it's her who gets a huge smile on her face, and god is it gorgeous. She's out the door a second later and I immediately break out in my happy dance, jumping on the bed excitedly. I actually have a shot at this! Operation Peyton is a go!

Peyton POV

As I rushed away from Brooke's room, I felt my heart pounding. Damn it! Why'd she have to be so nice!? Why couldn't she just be like the rest of them and be a jackass!? Then these feelings could just be left behind and I could forget that I was ever attracted to her! The one fucking time it's someone who isn't a class A asshole! Ugh, I need a drink!

Feeling my stomach roll with a reminder of last night, I change my mind. No, what I need is to blow off some steam. I just need to get it all out, then I'll feel better. I shake my head at myself as I pull my phone out of my pocket and start to dial my best friend's number. All the while, my mind was stuck on how my name rolled off. Her tongue. And that fucking nickname. I tp just felt so right. I moaned in my head, thinking how it would sound with her moaning it out...mmmm. Wait, wait a second...how the hell did she know my name?!


	9. Have a Nice Day

Okay so, lots of news on this story. I'm sorry for waiting so long to update, I've been trying to get all of my stories updated these last few days. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems inconsistent with the rest of the story. Part of the reason I hadn't updated was writers block. And well, when I was hit with inspiration, it kinda changed from the original idea. It is still going to be the same general idea with the rich vs poor aspects, but I was honestly having trouble moving the girls closer to each other while they where still in the hotel environment. I do believe that the new twist in the story will help with the plot, as I have already been able to plan out more of where I want to go from here, which is what I had been having a problem with.

So I do hope you all enjoy and bear with me as I iron out the details for you, I'm hoping by the end of the next chapter that I will have the transition down from the hotel to the new location of the story and then we can really get moving on the girls' relationship, which I already have lots of ideas for! Please do let me know what you all think though, I love and cherish your REVIEWS!

PS-

To Guest- I promise that there will be many more steamy moments now that they will be living together!

To NALEY23alwaysforever- Again, as always, thank you for the continued reviews on ALL of my stories. I hope you are enjoying the NEW YEAR and have a good 2015!

To On The Hill- I also thank you for continued support on all of my stories, as it reminds me that someone out there does read them! Also, thank you for the PM! Also, the girls are on the fast track to spending. MUCH more time together, and this will give them a chance to get to know each other better. (Eh hem, Peyton's past and such) And yes, her boss is definitely a jerk!

"Wait, so he called her in way before her shift starts, and then refused to give any overtime pay? Isn't that like, illegal?" Haley spoke questioningly.

"Well besides the fact that it makes him a dick, yea. I'm pretty sure it is. I mean she's practically working a double isn't she?" Lindsay wondered out loud.

"Yea, but she said herself that she didn't have a choice." Millicent pointed out.

"Speaking of which, what was that all about Brooke? She didn't say anything else?" Rachel asked the brunette who sat next to her. The girls had come over soon after the blonde had left and where now discussing the prior nights events while lounging on the bed.

"No, she was too busy rushing out the door, I assume to not get fired." Brooke answered.

"You don't think he'd actually fire her over something so stupid, do you?" Haley spoke, hoping the girl's boss wasn't really that radical.

"From the way he was yelling at her on the phone, I would say he actually probably would." Brooke said with irritation clearly in her voice.

"What a dick!" Rachel ranted, pissed for anyone being treated like that.

"Yea, that's not even the worst part. He practically told her to sell herself for the other creeps on this floor. I'm sorry, but I really don't like the idea of her in a hiked up skirt or a shirt that practically has her tits hanging out and her being stuck in a room with any of those creeps. The could seriously do something to her. I don't think that ass of a boss even gives a shit about that." Brooke ranted out, secretly a little mad about anyone besides herself seeing the blonde like that.

"Okay, now that IS illegal. She shouldn't put up with that shit. No woman should." Rachel fired out, getting just as pissed as Brooke.

"I don't know how she puts up with that. I can't even stand when a guy leers at my ass for too long. God knows how many creepy remarks she has to put up with." Lindsay trailed off.

Suddenly Lucas's voice broke through the apartment, along with the sound of the other boys following him in. "Whose leering at your ass?"

"Uncle Lucas you said a bad word!" Jamie jumped over to point at him with a stern face. This caused all of the group to laugh as the boys settled into sit by their respective partners. Jamie crawled to sit in Brooke's lap.

"Calm down Lucas. We were just talking about Brooke's little blonde friend and her Jack- or uh, meanie, of a boss." Lindsay informed the group.

Skills raised an eyebrow to the fashion designer. "Boss? What, he come runnin' in here when you two was getting down and dirty?"

Brooke's face went red from that and she quickly cleared her throat. "No! He called her while we were hanging out, just hanging out," she emphasized and gave a pointed look to Skills, "and bitched her out for no real reason."

"Well, and he called her in and basically told her to be a slut." Haley said bluntly.

"Mama!" Jamie shouted.

"Sorry Jim Jam."

"Wait, what? What'd he say to her?" Nathan asked concerned. Even if he did seem like a cocky bastard sometimes, he always believed in treating women right and being a gentleman.

"Basically to pull up her skirt and unbutton her blouse to give everyone a free show." Brooke grumbled out.

"What!? That's so messed up!" Mouth said, shocked at the idea that such a professional place could make their employees do such a degrading thing.

"Seriously! Why is skinny girl putting up with that?" Skills wondered, just as shocked. "Ain't no girl deserve to be treated like that."

"I don't know! But damn it, I wish she wouldn't! I just wish I could help her somehow you know?" Brooke ranted, upset at the situation.

Silence took over as the group seemed to think over the situation. It was broke only moments later by the youngest of the group. "I'm hungry. Can we go down to the lunch bar?"

"Sounds good to me. How about the rest of you?" Nathan asked as he stood up.

Everyone agreed and were soon on their way to the 7th floor, where the complimentary food bar was. A shout managed to catch Lucas's attention on the way there though. He stopped to listen for a second, gaining the attention of the others who had now also stopped to see what the hold up was.

"What's wrong honey?" Lindsay asked as Lucas seemed to be staring off in space with a pensive, concerned look on his face.

"Hm? Just...just listen for a sec."

Everyone stayed quiet and waited. Since there was no one around them but other guest rooms, the hall was deathly silent. Jamie went to go speak but was cut off by the shouting.

"You're so fucking stupid! So god damn worthless! I swear, I'd be better off with a fucking monkey to do this job!"

Now all of the adults stood shocked at hearing such language. Haley immediate moved to cover Jamie's ears while the rest of the group moved to trace the hollering back to a door just a few down the hall, 703.

"You can't do one god damned thing right! I thought you were supposed to be one of my best floor managers here! Why the hell can't you seem to handle them!"

By now, the guys had moved in by the door, surprised to see it cracked open a bit. Nathan mouthed to Haley to take Jamie to the lunch bar. It was obvious to the whole group that whatever was going on in the room, they were not going to allow. Something just didn't seem right about it. None of them could consciously walk away without checking on whoever was on the receiving end of such anger. Nathan peeked in the door, his eyebrows raising as he saw the current situation. Everyone else stood behind him, trying to get a peek of what's going on. Being the pushy person that she was, Brooke moved to stand right by Nathan. Now having a clear look at exactly who was in the room, she tried not to let her anger boil over.

"All I give you is 4 floors and you can't even keep up with them! You've been slacking, moving slow, getting shit wrong! And I heard from 509 that you almost slapped him when he tried to touch your ass! In case you haven't noticed, Penny, but that's all you're fucking here for! You just have to stand still and look pretty for the guests! They have every right to do whatever the hell they want! That's what we do! Give them what they want!"

"It's Peyton." The blonde standing in the middle of the entry room barely whispered out, just loud enough to be heard by straining ears.

The sleazy looking man who had been pacing in front of the ashamed looking blonde stopped and turned to her with a look of disbelief and disgust. "I don't give a shit. All you are to me is another disposable worker. Just another stupid, worthless," with each word he took another step into the blonde's space, eventually getting in her face, "easy piece of meat, nothing little girl." He glared down into her face as she silently took the belittling scorning. "And you're fired." He said with a sickening smile. The blonde's head shot up at that and went to protest, but was surprised when she was cut off.

Brooke, for her part, saw flames when she heard the man's degrading words. Her whole body almost combusted in anger as he got in the silent girl's face. But she could no longer hold her tongue when he muttered out the very same words he had threatened the innocent woman with just earlier that morning. Without much thought, and giving no one a chance to stop her, she barreled into the room. She went straight for the sleaze ball who had turned to face her when they heard the door slam open. Brooke got straight to the point and got right in his face, backing him into a wall and sticking her finger in his face as she ripped him a new one.

"Don't you ever, EVER, fucking say that shit again! The only piece of worthless, pathetic shit in this room is you! How can you treat your employees like that!? And do you realize that what you're 'encouraging' these girls to do is practically just short of prostitution! I thought this was a fucking family friendly five star hotel! And let me tell you, there ain't nothing family oriented about having your employees sleaze around like a bunch of sluts, or the way you've been talking to this one here! You should consider yourself lucky that she hasn't quit by now! I mean, 5 fucking floors for one god damned manager!? That's ridiculous and completely against workers' rights! She could turn you in to the union for that shit! And that's besides the sexual harassment and bullying management!"

Brooke's chest heaved as she took a breath before continuing on her rant. "And you can forget firing her, because she fucking quits!"

Again, Peyton's head shot to look at the brunette to try and speak, to discount what the obviously temporary insane woman had said and to beg for her job back. Instead she watched helplessly as her boss and the woman she had found herself spending the night with got into a pissing match over her.

"Oh, she quits, huh?"

"Yes, she does!"

"And just where is she gonna go!? Cause I'm sure that, as she knows, when she loses her job, she loses her fucking spot in the basement! And that means no more roof over her head, or nice warm meals! No more 3 dollars an hour pay, and let's face it sweetie, ain't nobody without even a high school diploma or GED gonna get a job that pays more than that. Hell, she'd be lucky to get another job at all." He stared at the stressed blonde as he spoke in a twisted, amuse voice. Peyton turned her head back to the ground in embarrassment and self consciously rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

By then, the rest of the group entered the spacious hotel room. Rachel and Lindsay stepped to the upset blonde, taking up a place on each side of her. Lindsay wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering into her ear, while Rachel rubbed one hand over her back, glaring daggers at the man that caused this. The guys had all stepped up to back up Brooke, seeing as the man was starting to get pissy back. Each of them was ready to jump him if he even made one wrong move towards their friend. Millicent stood just in the doorway, watching it all play out.

Brooke though didn't seem intimidated in the least. Instead, she came right back at him, twice as hard. "Actually, she already has a fucking new job! And I can guarantee you, it's far better than working in this shit hole! Don't you worry one fucking second about what she will and won't have anymore!"

The man snorted, "oh, and just what would this job be, hmm? A lot lizard?" He sneered at the short brunette.

She gave him an eerie smile and spoke calmly. "She'll be my personal maid and house assistant. And she'll be much better off than she ever was working in this sweat shop." She then turned on her heals and stormed out, only stopping to grab the stunned blonde gently by the wrist and tug her along behind her. As the two exited the room, Rachel and Lindsay barked out "DICK" and ASSHOLE" before following the other women's footsteps. The men stayed only long enough to threaten the man's life if they saw him near any of the women again before also heading out.

Just as the rest had left and the man started to straighten himself out, Millicent stepped back into the doorway, having never really left. She stared the man down and spoke in an overly friendly voice that dripped with hidden hostility. "And you'll be hearing from your HR. I'm sure the unions will love this. And good luck with the business, when everyone catches wind of some of the biggest names in Hollywood boycotting this place, I'm sure you'll have a much more relaxing business, what with having no customers and all." She let out a small, breathy laugh and turned to walk away, turning back for just a split second to throw in, "oh and don't worry about us. Our party will be out of this establishment before the weeks up. Have a nice day."


	10. What Was and What Will Be

Hope y'all like it! I'm working on updating all my stories this weekend! Might even do another chapter for How To:Brooke Yourself, not sure. We'll see. Enjoy though!

Peyton POV

It's always amazed me how my life could be so horribly mundane for so damn long, and then one single thing would change in just a matter of seconds and throw everything in my life into a tailspin. I should have expected something like this really. It's been awhile since anything truly crazy has happened. I guess it was due? I don't know...

I find myself sighing again as I sit numbly on the edge of the bed. I had been sitting quietly, just watching as Brooke, my self proclaimed new boss, packed up her things in the hotel room. I still can't believe all of this is happening. I mean, how did I go from a miserable housemaid who got fired to personal assistant, or err, maid, or damn it, whatever she called it! But how did I end up working for a nice, rich person, who is even willing to move me in with her...wherever it is we're going, when just two days ago I was a miserable floor manager at this place? It just didn't make any sense to me.

I can't figure out why this woman would go off on my boss like that, but then also even go and basically take me in as her own. I mean, who does that!? Well...Brooke Davis apparently. My eyes focus in on her, watching an almost alarming amount of shoes fill up one rather large suit case. Speaking of suitcases...that reminds me that I still have to get my stuff from downstairs. That's not something I was looking forward to, seeing as how it was bound to not only be embarrassing but I'm semi positive that it will set Brooke off again. She's been all ranting and raving ever since she drug me away with her.

She had basically told me I was going to be coming with her, working for her and such, and that she wasn't going to allow me to stay here. Apparently it wasn't up for discussion. And then she started rambling on about living conditions and sweatshops and a whole bunch of other shit that I hadn't really heard. No, I had been too fuzzy headed from the panic and confusion of first losing the only job I thought I could have, and then from the fact that I'd be leaving this place in just two short days.

Well, low and behold Sawyer, your two days are up and what have you done? Jack shit, that's what! It didn't help though that Brooke and her friends have all been persistent about helping me, even after I assured them there'd barely be a whole box full of stuff. And I had been doing everything I could to keep them away from the 'employee rooms' aka, the dirty basement with paper thin walls put up, but I didn't think I could avoid it anymore. I was gonna have to go get my stuff, and Brooke was still being adamant about being there to help. I was not looking forward to her reaction.

There was only one other thing that had me upset about this whole deal. It meant that I'd be away from Jay(formerly Alistair) and would no longer have my one friend to just be myself with. And as much as I hated to admit it, but that kinda scared me. I didn't know how I was supposed to say bye to my best friend. I mean, ever since I came to this town he has been the one person there for me. He helped me get out of the hell that I was in and he got me a job here. Not saying that it's great here, but it was better than where I was.

My eyes flicked back up to watch the brunette fashionista who was now speaking on the phone to someone about our new traveling arrangements. I eyed her every move and took her in. Everything about her screamed dominant, in command, privileged, and perfect. As far as I could tell, the rest of her friends had seemed the same way. I don't know why they would want to be around someone like me. Why SHE would want to be anywhere in the same vicinity as someone like me. I was lower than the dirt their expensive designer high heels walked on. They really shouldn't be wasting any of their time on someone who was so worthless, broken. Someone who had-

My thoughts were cut off by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I blinked and realized that Brooke was standing in front of me with a kind smile. She rubbed my shoulder as she spoke, "c'mon Peyton. Everyone else is ready and packed up. We just need to go down and get your stuff. Nate, Luke, Skills and Rachel are gonna meet us in the hall to help get your stuff. Everyone else is gonna start getting their luggage out into the cars." She cut me off as I went to go speak, "and I don't care what you say, even if it is just one box, you aren't going to carry it yourself. That's what we have the boys for." She winked at me, officially shutting me up.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me up and led me down the hall to her waiting friends. I gulped, knowing this was not going to be even remotely pleasant. They all greeted each other as we reached them. I kept my eyes away from them all and stayed silent. Feeling the hand around mine squeeze softly, I felt a tiny bit better and gave a squeeze back. "Ok, so where are we going anyway Goldilocks?" The red head, who I've come to know as Rachel, asks as she moved to stand by me side. I swallow again before answering, "umm, it's in the basement. Just, uh, just follow me."

I shakily led them down to the first floor, through a maze of hallways to a dark oak door, way off where no one would be able to just happen across it. The sign on it read Employees Only, only serving to remind me of all the things that were about to change in my life. Glancing back at the line of people behind me I shuffle to get my keys out and pick out the right one. I'm so wound up though that my hands are shaking, which apparently doesn't go unnoticed as Brooke rubs my back lightly.

As soon as I open the door, I see that the hanging lightbulb is already on, barely lighting the rickety old wooden staircase. Hmmm, well someone's down here. I start down the stairs, causing the wood to groan under my weight. A hand on my arm stops me though and I turn back to see Brooke looking more than just a little worried.

"Um, are these even safe? I mean, they look like they're about to collapse. I'm pretty sure I can even see some missing boards already."

I nod my head, "they'll hold, just move kinda quick."

I catch the Scott boys sharing a look at my words before turning around and carrying on my way. Once we reach the bottom, they all seem to take a breath of relief and I just look around for a second. "C'mon." I say softly before moving through the stone passageways. I can hear them murmuring behind me and try to ignore it. I mean the place is kinda shocking to anyone, so I can't even begin to imagine how bad it looks to people who are used to only the very best in life.

My eyes glaze over everything as we pass, looking for my room. The stone walls, if you can even call them that, are old and crumbling. There has barely been any construction down here, save for a couple of support poles used to hold up the ceiling, so it looks like the halls and doors have just been left after being cut into the rock. The place is dingy and dark, with only free hanging light bulbs and loose wires hanging every twenty feet or so to light it. It smells musty and the moss growing on the walls is a testament to why. The air is freezing and there is no source of heat on this level.

Finally, I saw my room and walked through the open doorway. I stopped in the middle of the room and heard gasps as the others stepped in. Not wanting to see the disgusted faces I'm sure they were making, I let my eyes take in the room for one last time. Two dingy old mattresses sat in the floor, one in each corner. The mattresses were taking up most of the room and were both covered with a ton of old blankets, no pillows in sight. On the other side of the room sat a long row of about seven different sized boxes, all open with clothes in them. There was another pile of clothes in the only other corner of the room on the floor.

My attention was grabbed away from the place I had called home for the last few years though as the fashion designer came to stand next to me. "You live here?!" Her voice is an interesting mix of anger, sadness, and shock. I turn around to see the same response from her friends and quickly look forward again. I just sigh and shrug my shoulders. Moving on, I walk over to a medium size box in the middle of the line and grab it, dragging it over to the doorway.

As I move towards the bed in the left corner, I notice Brooke immediately take a look into the box I left by them before I feel her eyes on me again as I kneel down and crawl on the bed. Feeling that someone else was in it, I shook the blanket, before a black haired woman uncovered herself and groaned at me. "Ugh, Sawyer, what do you want?" I tugged at my blanket, which she was currently laying on top of. She just groaned again before rolling over so I could quickly grab blanket. She rolled back over as I got off the bed saying, "sorry Sasha." I quickly moved to throw the hole filled baby blue blanket into the box.

Skills stops me with a question though. "You getting busy with this girl here Skinny? That's kinda cold, just leaving her in the bed like that." Brooke smacks him and gives him a nasty look. I quietly explain. "Um, no. There's seven of us in this room. We share the beds." Not bothering to wait for a response I go to the pile of clothes. I sit and start sorting through, checking for any of my own. Brooke comes and sits next to me as I have a small pile collected. "Any way I can help?"

"Um, you could put these clothes in that box."

"Okay, how about bathroom stuff?"

"Ugh, it's communal, so I already have it all packed in a bag in my box."

I see her swallow and nod at me, picking up the clothes to go pack them. Soon after, I follow her and close the box, dusting myself off and finally looking their way.

"That's it?!" Rachel says surprised.

I nod and notice Brooke take a deep breath before grabbing my hand and pulling me back the way we came, shouting back, "hey Luke, can you grab that?"

I hear him reply, "yea" and then mumble out, "damn, she wasn't kidding."

We all stay quiet as we reach the first floor again. I drop my key in the bowl that's standing on the nightstand by the door, taking a breath. "You ready to go?" Brooke asks me. I hesitate before nodding. As we turn to head to the door though, I hear my name being yelled.

"PEYTON!"

I see Jay speed walking down the hall and I immediately take off to meet him half way. I jump into his arms as we meet, completely forgetting about the people behind me watching us. We hug and cling to each other for what feels like forever before we pull back to look at each other with tear filled eyes. He sets me back down on the ground and puts one hand on my cheek. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He whispers to me.

"How?"

"You're gonna go and be something Peyton. You're gonna be better than this. Better than this place, you deserve that much. You have always deserved better than the shit hand you got dealt in life. This is your chance."

"But what about you?" I'm fighting back the sobs at this point and look at him like a scared child being torn from their parent.

"I'm gonna be just fine. I'm gonna get that job at the Concert place and then I'm gonna move out of here and be happy. Have a better life, just like you are going to do now. In the meantime though, I'm gonna be waiting for a call to see how amazing your doing with your great new life. And I better get that call Sawyer! Don't make me come hunt you down!" He says, laughing and crying.

I laugh some and hug him again. "I really am gonna miss you Jay." I whisper in his ear.

"Imma miss you too P."

We hug for another minute before separating and wiping our eyes. He looks over my shoulder and I see him nod. Glancing back I see Brooke standing with a soft smile on her face, watching us. "You take care of yourself." He tells me, gaining my attention again. We nod at each other, both fighting off tears once again as he turns and leaves.

I feel lost for a second, stuck between what was and what would be. The exhaustion finally hitting me, from the last couple emotional days and from all the physical work I had been doing before them. A hand grabbing mine brought me out of my haze though. My eyes met chocolate ones and I felt an arm come around my waist. A small kiss is laid on my cheek before she silently urges me along, the rest following behind us. Before I know it, we are loaded up in two limos and then boarding a plane. First class. Who knew traveling could be so comfortable? The last thing I remember is my head rolling over into Brooke's shoulder and hearing a soft, "it's all gonna be okay. You're okay now." Before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
